Source: Constitution of the Valkyrian Republic
Preamble Article I — The Legislature Section 1 The legislative power of government shall be vested in the Parliament, which shall be a bicameral legislature. The upper chamber of Parliament shall be the Citizens’ Assembly and the lower chamber shall be the National Assembly. The Parliament shall be seated in Stockholm. Section 2 The Citizens’ Assembly shall consist of ninety-nine members who shall be selected via a national sortition of citizens of Valkyria. Section 3 The National Assembly shall consist of members, the amount of which shall be specified sexennially by the Electoral Commission. Article II — The Executive Section 1 The executive power of government shall be vested in the Chancellor, who shall serve as the head of state and government and be seated in Stockholm. The Chancellor shall appoint a Vice Chancellor whose appointment must be approved by the National Assembly. Section 2 The order of succession to the office of Chancellor shall begin with the Vice Chancellor, then the Leader of the National Assembly, then the Leader of the Citizens’ Assembly. The incumbent Chancellor shall determine the remaining order of succession between members of the Cabinet, which shall require majority approval from the Parliament. Section 3 The Chancellor shall have the power to request pardons, commutations, and reprieves for crimes to the Parliament, which may only be approved by a two-thirds majority in both chambers. Article III — The Judiciary Article IV — The Special Courts Article V — The Prosecutory Article VI — The Military Section 1 The military of Valkyria shall be known as the Valkyrian Defense Forces. The commander-in-chief shall be the Chancellor, who shall be able to create, merge, separate, or dissolve branches with approval from the Parliament. Section 2 The Chancellor shall not order the military to debark on the land or enter the airspace of a foreign entity unless authorized by a four-fifths vote in the Parliament or acting upon commitments set forth in existing treaties. If the Valkyrian Defense Forces are called upon to conduct military operations in coordination with or on the behalf of a treaty of which Valkyria is a member, the Chancellor may order the military to do so without authorization from the Parliament. Article VII — Elections Section 1 The electoral power of government shall be vested in the Electoral Commission, which shall consist of nine members. Three of the members of the Electoral Commission shall be appointed by the Chancellor, three members shall be appointed by the Citizens’ Assembly, and three members shall be appointed by the National Assembly, each serving for a term of six years. Section 2 The Electoral Commission shall enforce the limitations and prohibitions on contributions and expenditures of political candidates, investigate and prosecute violations, invalidate elections and referendums conducted improperly, and audit campaigns and organizations for compliance as prescribed by this Constitution and laws passed by Parliament. Section 3 To vote or become civil servants, citizens of Valkyria must be at least eighteen years of age by the day of election. No person shall be denied the right to vote or be elected to office. The terms of all elected public officials in Valkyria shall end at noon on the first day of August and the terms of their successors shall then begin. All elected public officials may only serve a maximum of six years per term, but must be reelected to serve another term. Section 4 The general election for public offices throughout Valkyria shall be conducted on the first Sunday of July, a day which shall be called Election Day. Voting on national referendums shall be conducted on the first Sunday of May, a day which shall be called Referendum Day. Election Day and Referendum Day shall both be designated as national holidays. All polling places shall be open from seven-hundred to twenty-hundred local time. Citizens who are in line to vote before twenty-hundred local time shall be allowed to vote. The date of holding such elections and referendums may be temporarily altered by law. Section 5 The Electoral Commission shall sexennially conduct a national sortition on the first Sunday of July to determine the members of the Citizens' Assembly. Citizens of Valkyria must be at least eighteen years of age by the day of the coinciding legislative election to be eligible for national sortition. All elected and appointed civil servants are ineligible to become members of the Citizens’ Assembly unless they resign from their positions. Section 6 The National Assembly shall have the power to dissolve the Parliament and can only do so when a majority of its members agree. In such an event, the Electoral Commission shall determine the day of election, which shall occur within sixty days after dissolution. On the day of election, the Electoral Commission shall also conduct a new national sortition to determine the members of the Citizens' Assembly. If the Chancellor unilaterally dissolves the Parliament, they shall immediately become Acting Chancellor and the office must simultaneously undergo an election. Constitution of the Valkyrian Republic